<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hardest to kill by Finalgirl_ish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171246">The hardest to kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish'>Finalgirl_ish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Are The Tigers - Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief, Kate is sad, Post canon, Tattoos, stab wound scar mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been already two years since her best friend was killed, but in the dark of the night forgetting isn't easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chess &amp; Kate (We Are The Tigers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hardest to kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate hoped that by now she wouldn't be haunted. That she wouldn't think about her in every moment. That life would have gone on.</p><p>She tried. Oh she tried. She moved halfway through the country, gave up a cheer scholarship not to be reminded of her every time she stepped foot in a gym.</p><p>But her dreams, whether good or nightmares she couldn't tell, were full of Chess's smile.</p><p>As it was after midnight, it was exactly two years since that sleepover. Eva would try to call Kate in the morning, as would her family, and her old gymnastics coach, and Reese and Mattie, and the new Tigers that joined in her senior year. They would cry and tell her cheesy, and dumb, and infuriating things. They would try to understand her, and fail. But it was still night.</p><p>She twisted in the bed, incapable to sleep. No tears, Kate had cried them all before. Just... staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open.</p><p>She couldn't stand the dark. She wanted to open the light, too hard for her eyes, too bright for the time of the night. But she didn't hate her roomate, Elizabeth, and she wouldn't do that to her. </p><p>Kate started to tap on her bed with her tight hand. She couldn't stay inside anymore.</p><hr/><p>-We're going on a walk. Get dressed- Kate must have told Elizabeth, as the next thing she could really tell of the night was them walking aimlessly in the town.</p><p>She checked her phone. 2:30. Chess would have been dead by now. Kate's hand tried to grab her jean leg, scraping hers.</p><p>She looked around, trying to find the reason why they left. Kate wasn't even sure whether Elizabeth was in her same place. Her mind was on autopilot and everything else was background noise.</p><p>-What do you want to do, then?- no, Elizabeth was there.</p><p>Kate noticed a tattoo parlor. Open. It made sense.</p><p>She wasn't sure whether she talked before moving towards it. She really wasn't herself in that moment, or maybe she was like that after all that happened.</p><hr/><p>She sat and the tatooer, a huge man, asked her:- What do want and where, honey?</p><p>-Chess! A chess piece</p><p>-Which one?</p><p>-What's the hardest to kill?</p><p>-The queen, I think</p><p>-The queen then.</p><p>-Where?</p><p>-I have a scar, on my right leg. There.</p><p>-I can do it, depend on what caused it</p><p>A seventeen years old unstable cheer captain being outed as the person who killed her best friend.</p><p>-A knife</p><p>-Okay that's doable. Are you sure? It will hurt</p><p>-I'm sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>